This invention is directed to a toy construction set having frictionally fit connectors which allow the toy to be easily assembled and disassembled by a child of a tender age.
A plurality of toy construction sets are known. These have been quite popular for generations and include erector set type toys wherein the metalic elements are attached together utilizing nuts and bolts, tinker toy type toys wherein wooden elements are connectable by inserting cylindrical members into cylindrical holes, block type toys having interlocking attaching members as well as many other similar types of toys.
The erector set said type toys and more modern versions of the same which utilize sophisticated elements, because of their complexity, are normally only enjoyed by children of at least grade school age. A small child does not have the necessary manual dexterity to assemble and disassemble the pieces of these types of toys and can become quite frustrated in playing with these types of toys.
Tinker type toys and other similar toys, while easier to use for the small child, are generally assembled into abstract shapes which do not directly correlate with real life objects in the child's environment.
Building block type toys are generally more useful for constructing houses, buildings, and the like. More modern adaptations of these building block type toys include certain elements such as wheels and the like which allow the child to build vehicles such as trucks and airplanes. However, these represent quite complex construction projects and, again, are not generally suitable for the small child of preschool age.